Efforts are underway to construct a transducing variant of 080 that will carry the opp gene. This means of amplifying the gene product should aid in the identification of part of the oligopeptide transport system. Moreover, it provides a means of determining the genetic complexity of the system. A number of peptides containing chemically reactive groups are being synthesized. These reagents will facilitate the isolation of the molecular components involved in oligopeptide uptake.